It All Started With A Flower
by livelyartist
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino Vargas work at a flower shop and meet people who will change their lives. Meanwhile Tim buys tulips for a special someone. ((some characters will be OOC at first)) Please don't flame, constructive criticism is encouraged, and reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading. I will be updating when I can.


**My second fanfiction on here... enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day for Feliciano, who worked at a flower shop along with his brother Lovino arranging many bouquets for people in town. From your dynamic daisies to beautiful tulips and lilies, Feliciano had a large assortment of flowers to choose from at the shop, making this shop the most popular in town. Many people came in everyday, which made the Italian brothers very busy, they could hardly keep up. "I would like a bouquet of tulips, make sure they are the prettiest ones you have, they're for someone special." a voice said. Feliciano turned around and saw a Dutch man standing by the tulips. "Ciao! I'll have the bouquet made as soon as possible." the Italian man said cheerfully. "Fratello!" the younger Italian called for his brother. "What is it Feliciano? Don't you see I'm busy?" Lovino said rather grumpy. He was focused making a flower bouquet for a customer. "N-Never mind fratello, I'll just do it myself." Feliciano said nervously. He went to where the tulips were at there he saw tulips, in many colors. He decide to use some vibrant red tulips along with pink and white tulips. He thought these colors would go together and since they were for someone special, he thought it was appropriate. "Ve.. signore? Would you like it in a vase? Would you like to include a special message?" he asked the Dutch man. Tim went over to the counter to see the Italian with the tulips he had. "No. This is fine I'm sure they have a vase, would you wrap a ribbon around the tulips please?" he requested. This was going to cost the man money, but they were for someone he cares about, so he really didn't mind. "Si!" the auburn haired Italian cheered as he delicately wrapped the arranged flowers with a ribbon, finishing it with a bow. He finally finished the bouquet, it was really beautiful. "Thank you.." the Dutchman said in amazement, he paid the Italian and went on his way. "Grazie! Please come again!" Feliciano cheered, waving at the man as he left.<p>

"Feliciano, could you place more tulips on display?" Lovino yelled as he was finishing up his bouquet. "Si!" the younger Italian answered as he skipped to the back to get more tulips. He retrieved them and skipped to the where the remaining tulips were. However, as he did, he managed to bump into a man and fell back, the tulips safe in his hands. "I'm so sorry signore I didn't mean to bump into you!" he wailed. "It's alright...don't worry." the man said in a German accent as he helped Feliciano get up. The Italian quickly placed the tulips where they belonged and went back to the German man. "May I help you? I'm Feliciano…" the Italian said rather shyly as he looked up at the man. "Hallo, I'm Ludwig." the man said his German accent more noticeable. He looked rather scary to Feliciano at the first sight but that didn't stop him. "I would like a small bouquet of cornflowers for my home. These are nice." Ludwig said while admiring the bold blue flowers. "S-Si, no problem." the Italian said timidly. He thought the man looked very handsome, but he probably has a lover. Feliciano sighed a bit as he gathered the best looking cornflowers for the German. "Ah, could you perhaps put them in a vase?" Ludwig requested as he observed the smaller man gather the flowers for him. "Si!" he cheered as he placed them in a beautiful glass vase. "Here you go!" Feliciano handed him the vase carefully and Ludwig retrieved it. "Thank you." he said, admiring the flowers as he paid the Italian. "Grazie! Hope to see you again." Feliciano said with a cute smile. Ludwig just began walking away.

Lovino saw his brother talking to the German and continued on the bouquets he was working so hard on. 'Bastard, I don't like how he is looking at my fratellino.' he thought in his head. He glared at the two for a moment before noticing that someone was trying to get his attention. "Hola...do you hear me?" the Spanish man said trying to get Lovino's attention. "Y-Yes how may I help you sir?" the older Italian said with a huff. "Ay, you don't have to be so formal just call me Antonio." he said with a sweet smile. "Whatever! What do you want?" Lovino said with pout. There stood a man with brown hair, beautiful green eyes and Lovino thought he was pretty handsome, but he probably had a girlfriend. "Si.. I would some carnations. Would you help me find them?" The Spanish man said with a goofy grin. "Ask my brother. I'm busy here." Lovino grumbled and pointed at his brother. Antonio chuckled a bit, but did not go to Feliciano. "Ah but what if he's busy too?" He insisted. "Okay only if it will make you leave faster, jerk." he breathed as he led him to the flowers. "Ay, son muy hermosas!" Antonio said in delight as he adored the flowers. "These flowers are for your girlfriend right?" the Italian asked curiously. All the Spanish man could do was laugh. "Oh no, I don't have a girlfriend...Lovino right?" The Spaniard said with a chuckle as he read Lovino's name tag. "It's just been so long since I have seen such beautiful carnations, so I'll take a few of them to have them at home." He added. "I don't believe it." Lovino said with a slight blush on his face as he picked out a few carnations. Antonio laughed as he heard the Italian's words. "Muchas gracias Lovi~" the Spanish man said as he paid for the carnations. He then pulled out a big and juicy, vibrant red tomato and placed it on the counter. "Hope you like tomatoes!" he cheered as he walked off. "Hey! Don't call me Lovi you bastard!" the Italian roared as he saw Antonio exiting the shop. 'Hmm.. This tomato looks delicious though, I'll go wash it.' he thought as he went to go wash the tomato. "Ve...fratello. I saw that man give you a tomato. Do you like him?" Feliciano said with a giggle. "Hey! I could ask you the same thing about that German bastard! I saw how you looked at each other." Lovino said in defense. Luckily it was closing time and nobody was in the shop. "So you do?" the younger Italian asked with a giggle. "Shut up would you?!" he yelled as he got ready to close up for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope to update it soon <strong>^u^**  
><strong>


End file.
